


Coucher avec l'ennemi

by Byletha



Category: Resident Evil 3 : Nemesis Book, Resident Evil 3 : Nemesis Game
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Standing Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: Jill Valentine au cours de ses péripéties tisse des liens avec l'homme le moins fréquentable de tout Umbrella à sa plus grande surprise.





	1. La clé

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que le nom de Nikolai Zinoviev peut également s'écrire ainsi, Nicholai Ginovaeff, mais j'avais un faible pour l'autre façon.

Jill venait tout juste de combattre le Nemesis. Elle était épuisée, mais fière de son combat. Les grenades à fragmentation faites d'azote était sans nul doute l'une de ses armes préférées. Hélas, il ne lui en restait plus. Elle observa le sang magenta de la créature génériquement modifiée s'écouler de sa carcasse vaincue et n'éprouva pas le moindre remord. Il là poursuivait sans arrêt depuis les événements. Elle en avait assez de voir son horrible gueule dentelée. Après avoir déverrouillé une nouvelle porte à l'aide de la clé chronos, elle se retrouva dans un corridor remplis d'immenses toiles d'araignées et dans un coin, un homme visiblement mort prisonnier des toiles affichait une expression de pure souffrance. Son teint blafard laissait croire qu'il avait périt suite à un empoisonnement.

''Oh non pas ça.'' Pensa la jeune femme qui avait horreur de ces bestioles.

Au moment ou elle chérissait l'espoir que ces créatures étaient peut-être parties faire de nouvelles victimes ailleurs, elle les vit. Trois immenses araignées recouvertes de poils noirs, roux et beiges apparurent et se dirigèrent vers elle les deux pattes de devant bien relevées, prêtes à l'attraper comme un insecte. Elles étaient si grosses qu'elles obstruaient tout le corridor. Il ne lui restait que très peu de munition et beaucoup de route encore à faire. Elle fit preuve de bravoure et tenta de les repousser afin de se faire un chemin sans utiliser son revolver. Il y avait des pattes à perte de vue. Elle était une athlète hors pair et elle n'eut pas de mal à tournoyer et se contorsionner afin de se frayer un chemin. Elle parvint à en écarter deux, mais la troisième plus vorace parvint à s’agripper à elle et la mordit. La pauvre Jill hurla de douleur avant de se déloger et de courir loin de ces horribles bêtes. Elle pouvait sentir le virus s'infiltrer partout dans ses veines. La sensation d'être envahit par un corps étranger était répugnante. Elle pu toutefois traverser le couloir et se jeter sur la poignée de porte qui l'attendait. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle brandit son arme et inspecta les lieux. Tout était calme. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le coin à sa gauche et vit deux cadavres au sol. Un mercenaire tenait le corps d'une jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils avaient l'air si paisibles, mais cette vue eu pour effet de plonger la pauvre Jill dans une mélancolie profonde. Rapidement elle secoua la tête.

-Reprend le contrôle Valentine. Se dit-elle à voix haute. 

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa cuisse et analysa l'état de sa morsure. Ces deux horribles trous béants et sanguinolent ne présageaient rien de bon. Il lui fallait trouver des plantes médicinales bleues au plus vite avant que son état ne se détériore ce qui était déjà le cas. 

Il lui fallait à tout pris sonner cette cloche et pour ça, il lui manquait la deuxième clé dentelée pour activer le mécanisme et son intuition lui dictait d'inspecter cette pièce de fond en comble, ce qu'elle fit. Il y avait un joli tapis perçant au sol, elle le souleva afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une trappe quelconque, mais rien. Des cadres non accrochés étaient empilés les un sur les autres et adossés contre le mur. Une chaise victorienne recouverte de velours rouge se trouvait également contre le mur. Trois cadres étranges munis chacun d'une horloge étaient affichés sur l'un des mur et tout prêt, trois statues. Elle s'approcha des trois femmes faites de bronze, d'or et d'argent. Elles tenaient toutes les trois entre les mains un réceptacle dans lequel gisait trois pierres. Sans la moindre hésitation, la jeune femme s'empara des pierres précieuses et les observa minutieusement. Ambre, Obsidian et Crystal. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les trois tableaux. Ils avaient clairement un lien ensemble, même un enfant de 10 ans pouvait en venir à cette conclusion. Le premier cadre représentait une petite fille toute habillée de mauve et à ses côtés une jeune pousse verte. Le deuxième, une jeune adulte vêtue d'une robe blanche et trois fleurs bleues fraîchement éclos étaient peinte prêt d'elle. La troisième, un squelette drapé d'une robe violette et d'une pousse vieillit et morte. 

Passé-présent-futur.

''Hum pas très positif cette vision du futur, mais après tout n'est-ce pas la vérité? Ne passons nous pas tous par là un jour ou l'autre? '' Se dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

C'est alors qu'un élancement se fit dans tout son corps. Elle n'allait pas tenir le coup bien longtemps. Elle se cramponna le ventre et retenu un cri.

-Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en observant les trois pierres dans sa main ainsi que les mini réceptacles à la base de chaque tableau.

Elle déposa les pierres une par une et vit les aiguilles du cadre central bouger, mais rien ne se produit. Elle recommença encore une fois et rien n'y faisait. Des gouttelettes de sueurs roulaient le long de ses tempes et sa nuque devint bientôt très humide. Elle utilisait les dernières forces qui lui restait et elle le savait. 

''Aller encore une fois. Cette fois c'est la bonne.'' Pensa-t-elle.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait préféré réfléchir à voix haute afin de s'aider d'avantage, mais pas question de gaspiller de l'énergie. Elle recommença la manœuvre à nouveau en priant intérieurement, même si depuis qu'elle était entourée de morts-vivants elle ne savait plus trop en quoi croire.

Et c'est alors que les aiguilles bougèrent et s'arrêtèrent à minuit pour ensuite s'activer l'une dans le sens contraire de l'autre et révéler derrière l'horloge, une clé ronde, dentelée et dorée. Voilà enfin sa porte de sortie. Un hélicoptère allait entendre le chant de la cloche et venir la délivrer de cet enfer. Elle inspecta rapidement la pièce du fond et vit une immense cloche obstruer la porte de sortie menant à l'hôpital. Peut-être pouvait-elle y trouver le médicament donc elle avait besoin. Elle poussa la cloche de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Embêtée, elle lui donna un léger coup de pied de mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas le choix de faire demi-tour. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas assurés en ça direction. Ce n'était pas un infecté...leur démarche était maladroite, mais pas celle-ci. Elle cacha vite la clé doré, brandit son arme et constata que son corps tremblait de toute part. Même si elle le souhaitait, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas viser convenablement. Ses jambes devinrent molles et elle ne les sentis bientôt plus. Ensuite tout ce donc elle se rappelle c'est qu'elle s'écroulait au sol. Elle tenta de se battre pour rester éveillée, mais en vint. Tandis qu'elle sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience, elle eut pour dernière vision, des pieds chaussés de bottes noires lacées et lustrées ainsi qu'une voix basse et malsaine qui ricanait de plaisir face à son agonie.

***

Le destin lui souriait enfin. Elle était parvenue à lui échapper si souvent et voilà qu'elle se trouvait là, à ses pieds. Sa vie dépendait entièrement des décisions qu'il allait prendre dans les 30 prochaines minutes et l'homme Russe se délectait de ce fait. Une vague de chaleur le parcouru et il se lécha les lèvres en souriant. Il observa ensuite l'horloge derrière laquelle jadis se cachait un objet important. Nikolai savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait et il était hors de question qu'un hélicoptère la récupère. Umbrella en concevant le Nemesis ne souhaitait pas que les membres des S.T.A.R.S ne s'échappe de cette ville et dévoile au grand publique leur réelles activités. Il se pencha sur la femme et fouilla le sac kakis qu'elle portait en bandoulière, mais il n'y avait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il lui retira ses bottes, rien de caché là non plus. Il observa sa montre et vit qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui pour la faire parler. Sa grande efficacité lui avait permis d'être en avance sur son horaire. Il pouvait s'amuser de la situation encore un peu. Il fouilla son sac et en sortie deux solides attaches-câble noirs qu'il fixa solidement aux poignets de sa somptueuse victime après lui avoir mis les mains derrière le dos. Avec le deuxième, il prit soin de joindre ses deux chevilles et de les ligoter aussi fortement que l'étaient ses poignets. Il là pris dans ses bras et la fit asseoir sur le fauteuil antique contre le mur. 

Le Dr Thomlinson à qui il avait volé de précieux renseignements après lui avoir tiré une balle en pleine tête, avait tenté de le séduire afin de sauver sa peau, mais il n'avait pas marché. Il n'avait que son objectif en tête, mais après avoir observé le corps sans vie de la femme, il avait regretté de ne pas en avoir profité. De toute façon, Jill était deux fois plus séduisante qu'elle ne l'était. Il profita de son inconscience pour la scruter à la loupe. 

Cette femme en plus d'avoir une force incroyable et une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne, possédait un corps de rêve. Ses gènes rouquins lui avait offert une chevelure de feu et une peau de pêche d'une pâleur alléchante. Sa jupe noire et courte laissait voir de longues et soyeuses jambes joliment entraînées. Cette femme devait courir tous les jours ça ne faisait aucun doute. Les yeux gourmands de Nikolai remontèrent vers sa petite taille fine et au-dessus d'elle, observèrent sa poitrine ronde, voluptueuse et d'une fermeté indiscutable. Elle n'était cachée que par une camisole bleue sans manche...il ne suffisait que de la tirer vers le bas avec fermeté pour dénuder ses seins parfaits, mais en ce moment, Nikolai ne voulait qu'une chose, voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'ouvrir et afficher une expression de terreur qui allait lui rappeler sa supériorité. Il prit une de ses gourdes d'eau et pris une lente gorgée en ne quittant pas Jill des yeux.


	2. La cachette

La jeune femme ressentit un froid glacial qui la fit sursauter et par le fait même revenir à la raison. Trempée, elle constata vite qu'elle était ligotée. Quelques mèches rousses lui obstruaient la vue. Elle secoua la tête afin de s'en débarrasser et put voir qui l'avait aspergé.

-Votre instinct de survie vous aurait-il fait faux bond par hasard? Dit Nikolai en ricanant.

-Je vous croyais mort...pourquoi vous faites ça? Dit-elle en tirant sur ses liens, ce qui ne fit que la blesser d'avantage.

Nikolai avança de quelques pas vers elle et dégaina un couteau qu'il s'amusa à piquer délicatement dans la paume de sa main.

-Faut-il qu'il y ait une raison? Demanda l'homme amusé.

Rares étaient les fois où Jill se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de quelqu'un, mise à part quelques criminels fous qu'elle avait maîtrisé au cours de sa carrière, mais Nikolai l'avait embarrassé au premier regard et pas seulement parce qu'il travaillait pour Umbrella. Ses cheveux argentés, sa cicatrice le long de son visage, ses traits matures, durs et quelques peu grossiers, sa prestance ainsi que son accent lui donnait un certain charme qui au départ n'avait pas laissé la jeune femme indifférente, mais lorsque son regard glacial s'était posé sur elle, elle avait vite ressentit qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aider qui que ce soit. Sa mission ici était toute autre et il était prêt à tuer de sang froid pour parvenir à ses fins, elle l'avait toujours su. Son instinct ne lui mentait jamais et pourtant une sensation d'attraction ainsi que de répulsion grandissait en elle. Deux ressentis tout à fait contradictoires qu'elle avait peur de ne pas savoir gérer. Une tension inqualifiable régnait dans l'air. C'est alors qu'elle se mit de nouveau à trembloter et à transpirer.

-Mon corps ne combattra pas le poison bien longtemps. Dit-elle d'une voix basse alors que sa vision devenait trouble.

C'est alors que l'homme Russe rangea son arme et extirpa de son sac de voyage, une fiole contenant l'herbe donc elle avait besoin.

-Vous ne voulez pas me tuer? Demanda-t-elle.

Nikolai leva les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais faire de toi. Pour l'instant, je te veux en vie, car je veux savoir où tu as caché la clé de la tour horloge. Si tu me le dis, je te soignerai.

Jill avait le pressentiment que cet homme était imprévisible. Une minute il pouvait la vouloir en vie comme lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux sur un simple coup de tête. La jeune femme serra les genoux plus embarrassée que jamais.

-Détachez-moi et je vous la donne promis.

Nikolai devint alors très sérieux.

-Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher? Pas très subtile. Tu as pourtant étudié la psychologie criminelle, tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça? Dit-il en adossant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise et d'approcher son visage du tien dans le but de la défier.

L'homme Russe se senti un peu insulté par une tactique aussi directe. Le croyait-elle idiot à ce point? Il observa son visage et vis les pommettes de la jeune femme rougir. Pourquoi cette timidité soudaine? Était-ce leur proximité qui la mettait dans tous ses états? Si c'était le cas, c'était amusant. Il effleura ses lèvres contre la joue de la jeune femme et s'approcha ensuite de son oreille.

-Où est la clé? Murmura-t-il doucement.

Il baissa les yeux et vit le corps de la jeune fille se couvrir de frissons. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne là laissait pas indifférente? Le trouvait-elle attirant? Là où il était, il pouvait sentir les effluves du shampoing qu'elle utilisait. Une odeur florale typiquement féminine et charmante. L' excitation commença à naître en lui. Le souffle de la jeune femme devint tremblotant.

-Détachez-moi...je ne cherche pas à vous duper. C'est juste que là où elle est...je préfère la récupérer moi-même. Dit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard.

Lorsqu'il compris, ce fut plus fort que lui, il éclata de rire.

-Oh toi alors...tu ne cesseras donc jamais de m'étonner. Dit-il en baissant les yeux vers son entre-jambe.

C'était naïf de sa part de penser que Nikolai allait avoir la courtoisie de la détacher. La jeune femme tira sur ses liens de toutes ses forces autant ceux à ses poignets que ceux à ses chevilles, mais rien n'y faisait. Pourquoi était-elle dégoûtée et à la fois excitée par la situation? C'était tellement malsain. Quelques un de ses amis avaient déjà connu ce type d'attraction primitive pour une autre personne. Celle qui alternait toute pensée raisonnables dès que notre corps se trouvait à une certaine proximité de l'autre. Ils lui avaient dit comment ça se passait, mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé...jusqu'à l'apparition de cet imposant Russe dans sa vie.Une part d'elle souhaitait qu'il prenne ses distances et l'autre avait envie de découvrir ce qui se passerait s'il osait effleurer ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de son intimité. Elle souhaitait ardemment qu'il là touche. Cet endroit...cet enfer était en train de lui faire perdre la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication si on oubliait le fait qu'il était tout à fait son genre. Lorsque les yeux clairs que Nikolai croisèrent les tiens, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait éviter ce qui allait se passer. Les mains puissantes de cet homme défit le nœud de la veste blanche qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa taille et il la jeta au loin avec vigueur avant de les déposer ensuite contre ses genoux et les fit monter lentement, très lentement contre ses cuisses qu'il caressa avec une étonnante douceur avant de relever sa jupe jusqu'à sa taille. L'homme Russe lui jeta un regard amusé à la vue de ses dessous affriolants, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ressemblait à un enfant dans une confiserie. C'est alors qu'il la regarda dans les yeux tout en glissant sa main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtements. Jill retenu un soupir alors qu'il retirait la clé sous le tissu tout en frôlant son sexe qui était dans un état qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher. L'homme afficha un air surpris et la fixa de nouveau.

-Mais ma parole...tu es complètement trempée! Souffla l'homme excité.

Jill serra les lèvres.

-Va au diable! S'exclama la jeune femme en détournant la tête.

Cet homme parvenait à la mettre dans tous ses états et ça la rendait folle de colère. Son corps défiait toute raison, elle qui pourtant avait été formée pour garder son sang-froid et un certain détachement vis à vis les situations dangereuses. Peut-être était-ce ce qui l'attirait, le danger. Tout comme elle, il était lui aussi une forte tête et tous deux désiraient la même chose, être la personne qui n'allait pas flancher...mais c'était elle qui était attachée, pas lui. Il avait un avantage qu'elle ne possédait pas. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que cet homme avait une case en moins, c'était important de ne pas perdre ce détail de vue et pourtant ce détail lui semblait futile en comparaison de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était parvenu à la mettre. 

Habituellement, lorsque quelqu'un l'envoyait balader de la sorte, il recevait une raclée dont il pouvait se rappeler. Dans certain cas, la personne n'était même plus là pour en parler, mais dans ce cas-ci, ce fut différent. Le viol ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il était un dominant pas un violeur. Son ego préférait de loin se sentir désiré par son partenaire et en ce moment, il était désiré sans l'ombre d'un doute. Avoir effleuré l'entre-jambe humide de la jeune femme l'avait vraiment allumé. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de plaquer sa bouche sur ces jolies lèvres en forme de coeur ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Elle était en colère et tentait de tourner la tête afin de l'éviter, mais il la cramponna par les cheveux et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre les tiennes et les massa sensuellement pendant un moment. Les lèvres de Jill qui au départ étaient bien serrées se détendirent au bout d'un moment et à la grande surprise de Nikolai, il sentit la langue de la jeune femme se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il n'hésita pas un instant et y mêla la tienne. Tous deux caressaient la langue de chacun sensuellement. La jeune rouquine poussa même quelques gémissements ce qui eut pour effet d'émoustiller le mercenaire au plus au moins. Nul doute que cette femme était excitée par lui. Tout ce qui la freinait c'était ses stupides valeurs morales. C'est alors qu'une douleur se fit sentir à sa lèvre inférieur. Il se recula en ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce qui venait de se passer. Un goût de sang inonda sa bouche. Elle l'avait mordu et pas rien qu'un peu.

-Les herbes maintenant espèce de salaud! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant les lèvres.

Tantôt elle était tout sucre et la minute suivante elle n'éprouvait pour lui que du mépris? Cette femme était d'une complexité qui le dépassait et il adorait ça. Il était un homme à l'esprit sportif et il n'aimait pas les jeux trop faciles. Il prit le flacon, s'approcha de la jeune femme et se mit à genoux devant-elle. Il appliqua une grande quantité de baume contre ses doigts et les approcha de sa bouche. La jeune femme observa ses doigts et leva les yeux au ciel avant de les englober de ses lèvres, les lécher et avaler tout le médicament. Nikolai observa sa bouche aller et venir contre son majeur et son index et n'eut aucune difficulté à imaginer Jill faire la même chose à son sexe qui était en ce moment tendu à son maximum, mais il se rappela vite sa morsure à la lèvre et se dit rapidement que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de la laisser mettre sa bouche ainsi que ses dents à cet endroit. Il enduit ses doigts de baume à nouveau et appliqua le produit sur la morsure de la jeune membre des S.T.A.R.S.

Ensuite, il y eut un long silence durant lequel l'homme et la femme s'observèrent longuement. Elle le défiait du regard et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son cran. Jill ne lui paru que plus désirable. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux deux...c'était... viscéral. Dès leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle se trouvait à une certaine distance de lui, il pouvait sentir cette énergie bouillonnante circuler entre eux et surpasser leur incompatibilité professionnelle. Et ce ressentit ne venait pas uniquement que de lui. L'homme Russe pouvait parier ses futurs millions à coup sur qu'il y avait une compatibilité sexuelle assurée entre elle et lui. Contrairement à bien des hommes, Nikolai n'avait jamais laissé son sexe dominer son esprit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aimait le contrôle en toute chose, mais en ce moment, cette femme lui faisait un tel effet qu'il avait une envie soudaine de tout envoyer balader et de la prendre là, maintenant, sur cette chaise. Il était intimement convaincu que cette femme pouvait être la meilleure baise de sa vie. Ses doigts étaient encore parfumés de l'odeur du sexe de la jeune femme. Il ne put résister et les renifla en fermant les yeux. Même son odeur le rendait dingue. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré une femme. Toujours à genoux devant elle, il déposa à nouveau ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Jill, les effleura, les caressa et les massa en observant la moindre de ses réactions. C'était important pour lui de lui faire de l'effet. Les femmes frigides sans aucune fougue le laissait totalement de marbre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme. Son souffle court, les frissons parsemant à nouveau son corps, ses gémissements contenus, ses seins qui se durcissaient au travers sa camisole...elle aimait ça et elle était sur le point d'oublier toute amertume le concernant. Elle pouvait le mordre mille fois si elle le souhaitait, ça lui était égal, il devait l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était inqualifiable. Jill pouvait y lire un tel désir. C'était un interdit auquel elle tentait de résister de toutes ses forces, mais ses caresses étaient si exquises. Et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé...si torride.

''Jill ne l'encourage pas...et pourtant...je donnerais tout pour qu'il m'embrasse encore. C'est si mal...si mal.'' Pensa Jill avant d'être exaucée et de sentir à nouveau cette délicieuse pression contre sa bouche.

''Oh et puis zut.''

Elle n'hésita plus un instant et laissa sa langue se balader de nouveau contre celle de son ennemi et amant. Leur baiser était vorace et c'était divin. S'ils avaient pu se dévorer l'un l'autre ils l'auraient fait t'en la passion était forte. Elle n'avait connu pareils images que dans ses rêves. Il embrassait divinement bien. Il avait une énergie si viril et si bestiale qu'elle se vit perdre lentement tout contrôle. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose. S'abandonner. C'est alors qu'elle sentit à nouveau la main chaude de Nikolai s'introduire dans ses sous-vêtements et ses doigts caresser chaque soupçons de chair à sa porté, s'attardant sur son clitoris. Elle poussa une forte plainte et son corps se mit vite à trembler de plaisir. C'était si bon. Elle sentit ensuite le majeur et l'index de l'homme Russe s'introduire en elle et son pouce t'en qu'à lui, continuait de lui prodiguer d'excitants massages là où elle était le plus sensible. C'est alors que commença une série de puissant va et vient. Il quitta sa bouche pour ensuite embrasser son cou langoureusement en prenant soin de le mordiller de t'en à autre. Instinctivement, elle tenta de se défaire de ses liens dans le but d'attraper le visage de l'homme Russe afin de l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser selon ses désirs, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était si humide qu'elle avait presque du mal à sentir les doigts de son amant aller et venir, mais si excitée qu'elle s'en fichait. Pour une première fois entre deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas, c'était parfait. On aurait juré qu'il là connaissait par cœur. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait la faisait gémir. La jeune femme croyait devenir folle. C'était cruel et à la fois si excitant. C'est alors qu'un tintement la fit tourner de l'oeil. Elle aperçu la clé au sol qui était tombée des poches de Nikolai et pris conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et pris peur. 

''La clé...maintenant qu'il là, tu ne lui sers plus à rien. Dès qu'il aura pris de toi ce qu'il veut, il va te tuer. C'est ce que fait cet homme. Il tue et il prend. Il ne sait faire que ça. '' 

-Lâches-moi! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant sur sa chaise.

Tel un soldat face à un supérieur, Nikolai obéit et se recula. Jill fut la première étonnée. Elle ne croyait pas que cet homme allait tout bonnement arrêter. Les deux amants se fixèrent encore longuement. L'homme Russe avait l'air impatient. Jill t'en qu'à elle, se sentait stupide de s'être livrée à un tel spectacle.

-Tues-moi tout de suite je préfère. Après tout n'est-ce pas ce que tu es? Un tueur? Dit-elle en baissant la tête en reprenant son souffle tout en tentant d'ignorer les spasmes goûteux qui se faisait sentir entre ses cuisses.

Jill après un moment eu le courage d'affronter le regard de Nikolai qui serrait les poings et les lèvres. Elle était parvenue à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Son désir pour elle, lui avait fait oublier le but de sa mission durant quelques instants et il lui en voulait pour ça. Elle pouvait lire la rancune sur son visage.

-C'est vrai, je suis un tueur. Dit-il entre les dents en sortant un couteau de sa ceinture en se dirigeant derrière la chaise.

Jill sentit la main et les doigts de l'homme Russe empoigner sa courte chevelure rousse. Il allait l'égorger. Elle lui avait tenu tête et ne lui avait pas donné ce qu'il voulait. Elle en payait maintenant le prix. Pensa-t-elle.

C'est alors que la poigne sur sa tête se relâcha et qu'elle sentit le pommeau du couteau se glisser dans les paumes de ses mains attachées. Perplexe, elle resserra ses mains contre le manche et tourna la tête vers lui sans comprendre ce qui se passait. 

-Le temps qu'il te faudra pour défaire tes liens me laissera la chance de filer. Fou le camp. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta gueule. Dit-il en lui faisant dos.

Jill sidérée n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ne pas me tuer? Demanda-t-elle troublée.

-Parce que tu me rends faible. Murmura-t-il avant de lui jeter un bref regard et de quitter la pièce au pas de course en lui laissant la clé.

Jill le souffle court réalisa qu'elle venait d'échapper à la mort. Il avait envisagé de la tuer, mais il s'était résigné. Il lui avait même laissé la clé. Nikolai lui avait révélé une facette de sa personnalité que très peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion de connaître. Elle s'empressa de faire aller la lame du couteau de haut en bas et après quelques répétitions, le lien céda. Elle se précipita ensuite sur ses chevilles. Une fois libre, elle s'empara de la clé à nouveau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre Carlos au point de rendez-vous et de lui annoncer que Nikolai était un traître et qu'il fallait s'échapper le plus rapidement possible de ce laboratoire ambulant qu'était devenu cette ville.


	3. Manipulation

La pluie s'était mise à tomber. L'homme Russe avait couru à travers un parc et un cimetière pour ensuite trouver refuge dans une cabane en bois tout prêt qui en réalité dissimulait un point de rendez-vous ainsi qu'un radio émetteur d'après les informations qu'il détenait. Il avait tué 8 membres de l'opération Watchdog. Ils étaient 10 en tout en s'incluant lui-même. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un seul à éliminer avant de pouvoir quitter cette ville pour de bon. Il ne partagerait la récompense de ces informations avec personne. Il s'en était fait le serment. Son tableau de chasse était presque complet et il en éprouvait une immense satisfaction. 

Il inspecta la pièce minutieusement. Quelques citrouilles en état de décomposition avancé gisaient dans un coin et sur la table, il trouva de la poudre A et B. Il les mixa vite afin d'obtenir de la poudre C afin de s'alimenter en grenade et continua son inspection. Il récupéra de quoi se soigner en cas de besoin, ce qui tombait pile poil, car il avait utilisé ses dernières réserves pour soigner Jill...Jill. Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de la soigner...pourquoi lui avoir laissé le moyen de s'échapper...pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait la peau lorsqu'il le pouvait. Cette femme avait un pouvoir sur lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Il décida de l'oublier pendant quelques instants et se remis à la tâche. 

Apparemment, le gardien du cimetière avait un penchant pour l'alcool, car il pouvait voir plusieurs bouteilles dissimulées dans quelques tiroirs et une bouteille de vin pratiquement neuve était déposée sur la table au centre de la pièce prêt d'une bouilloire en métal, mais il n'aimait pas le vin et encore moins le thé. Il n'aimait que les boissons fortes. Il ouvrit un dernier tiroir et comme si ses prières avaient été exaucées, une bouteille de vodka dormait là, attendant d'être bu. Il la dévissa et bu à même le goulot afin de se réchauffer. Il avait horreur d'être trempé. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas la moindre trace d'un émetteur radio, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette pièce. Quelque chose qui lui échappait. 

Frigorifié, il pris une autre gorgée de vodka et décida d'allumer le feu de foyer mis à sa disposition. Malgré le froid qui inondait son corps, il n'était pas parvenu à se défaire de son érection ce qui était gênant. Alors que la chaleur du feu de foyer séchait ses vêtements, il se remémora un moment bien plus chaud que pouvait l'être les flammes devant lui...celui où il était parvenu à introduire ses doigts à l'intérieur du sexe rose et frais de la jeune membre des S.T.A.R.S. Il renifla son odeur encore présente contre sa main et se fixa un nouvel objectif. Après avoir tué le dernier membre d'opération Watchdog, il allait la retrouver et s'envoyer en l'air avec elle et elle n'allait pas lui ordonner d'arrêter, mais bien de continuer. Elle allait le supplier de la faire jouir. Au diable la galanterie. Ce serait la cerise sur le sunday de cette journée parfaite. Meurtres, alcool et sexe. Quoi rêver de mieux. Ce qui avait débuté comme une aventure à but lucratif avait évolué en quelque chose d'autre pour lequel il n'avait pas de nom. Un jeu qui lui procurait autant de plaisir qu'à tuer quelqu'un sournoisement. C'est alors qu'il senti la pression froide d'un canon contre sa nuque. C'est pas vrai...cette Jill était parvenue à nouveau à lui faire baisser sa garde.

-C'est toi qui les a tous tué dans le but de t'enrichir d'avantage, je me trompe? Il n'y a que toi qui soit aussi tordu pour faire une chose pareille.

-Capitain Chan. Dit Nikolai en prenant une autre gorgée d'alcool. - Je vous comprends de vous faire du soucis et de douter de moi. Sachez que je m'apprêtais seulement à rendre mon rapport de la journée, mais j'ignore où se trouve l'émetteur radio, peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider. Dit-il nonchalamment comme si on ne le menaçait pas d'une arme.

-Levez-vous lentement sergent. Dit l'homme sur ses gardes.

La voix de Chan s'était adoucit, Nikolai était persuadé qu'il pouvait l'amadouer en étant suffisamment convaincant dans son rôle de sergent irréprochable et soucieux de son équipe. Il se leva et se retourna lentement. Nikolai faisait deux fois sa tête et sa carrure. Il avait presque envie de lui sauter à la gorge là tout de suite tellement il le trouvait insignifiant, mais il y avait tout de même un Wesson 629 entre lui et sa petite gorge délicate. Son imposante carrure ne faisait pas le poids contre ça, à sa grande humiliation. Il devait jouer le jeu.

-L'émetteur radio est dissimulé derrière les briques de ce foyer. Il y a un passage.

Nikolai observa autour de lui et aperçu une gigantesque barre de fer. Il la pointa avant de jeter un regard à Chan.

-Je peux? Demanda-t-il docilement.

Jamais il n'avait eu à demander la permission pour quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Jamais il n'avait eu à se rabaisser à ce point. Chan allait payer pour ça.

-Allez-y, mais je vous ai à l'oeil. Dit l'homme armé.

L'homme à la chevelure argentée s'empara du bâton de fer et se mis à donner de fort coup contre la brique qui éclata en morceaux avant de s’effondrer laissant un espace suffisamment grand pour s'y glisser. Nikolai laissa tomber le bâton de fer par lui-même et leva les mains en signe de soumission. 

-Toi d'abord. Dit Chan. 

Nikolai se baissa et rampa à quatre patte vers la pièce secrète et attendit que Chan eut traversé et l'aida même à se remettre debout. 

-Merci. Dit Chan en lui affichant un petit sourire.

''Je ne l'ai pas déjà mis dans ma poche cet imbécile...il semblerait que oui, mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Prend ton temps. '' Pensa l'homme Russe en lui rendant un sourire peu sincère.

Les deux hommes se mirent devant l’émetteur radio.

-Je t'en pris à toi l'honneur. Dit Nikolai en lui désignant l'engin.

L'homme Russe n'aimait pas ce type d'émetteur. Trop facile de repérer leur signal. Il préférait envoyer ses rapports par portable, mais depuis l'invasion des morts-vivants dans la salle de stockage, il n'avait plus d'autres choix.

Chan activa plusieurs boutons et un grincement se fit entendre. Une fois sur la bonne fréquence, l'homme s'approcha du micro et se mis à parler à ses employeurs. Lorsqu'il termina son message, il se tourna vers Nikolai qui avait pris place sur un tabouret.

-S'il ne reste que nous deux...ça veut dire que nous nous partagerons un sacré magot. Réalisa Chan éberlué.

-J'imagine oui. Que feras-tu de tout cet argent? Dit l'homme Russe sans grande émotivité.

En s'intéressant à lui il tentait uniquement d'établir un lien de confiance. Il avait observer l'homme et il était à fleur de peau. Il en avait assez d'être seul pour protéger ses arrières. Chan avait toujours été un homme d'équipe. Chan qui tenait toujours son arme ne le visait plus. Il paru même heureux de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un. Il pris un air rêveur en souriant.

-Je mènerai une vie de rêve avec ma femme et mes enfants. Nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter de rien. Ils iront dans les meilleurs écoles et ma femme sera traitée en reine comme elle le mérite.

-Combien d'enfants as-tu?

-Trois. Deux jumelles de 2 ans et un petit garçon de 7 ans. Toi as-tu une famille?

-Tu comptes prendre ta retraite après cette mission? Demanda Nikolai qui n'avait pas envie de répondre à la question pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un solitaire et qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé un seul instant l'idée d'un jour se bâtir une famille.

L'instinct paternel ne l'étouffait pas et il n'eut pas le souvenir d'être un jour tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait pour lui, même si en ce moment il mourait d'envie de revoir une certaine demoiselle rousse.

-Clairement! Pas toi? Dit Chan enthousiasme.

-Oui. Lorsque j'aurai terminé ma mission, je me rangerai. Peut-être accepterais-je quelques contrats privés afin de ne pas me rouiller et de goûter à un peu d'action, mais je vivrai à coup sur une vie de pacha et jouirai de tous les plaisirs. As-tu une photo de ta petite famille? Demanda l'homme Russe avec bien sur une idée derrière la tête.

-Oui attend. Dit-il en se penchant vers son sac.

Il avait baissé la garde. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il observa autour de lui ce qui pouvait lui servir d'arme, mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une chaise pliante adossée contre l'un des murs.

''Ce n'est pas une arme d'une grande élégance, mais là ou j'en suis, ne jouons pas les difficiles.''

À la minute ou Chan mis la main dans son sac, Nikolai lui fracassa la nuque à l'aide de la chaise. L'homme s'évanouit et laissa tomber son arme. L'homme Russe s'en empara, mais ne l'utilisa pas contre lui. Il ne valait même pas une balle. Il repris plutôt la chaise et rua son corps entier de coups. Il pouvait entendre les os de son visage craquer, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait une trique infernal, il était insatisfait et cet homme avait osé tenter de le dominer. Il déversa son lot de frustration sur ce pathétique personnage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus l'air de rien. Tout ce qu'il y avait à voir c'était une main qui serrait encore entre ses doigts la photo de famille donc il semblait si fier. Après avoir dépensé toute l'énergie qu'il avait en trop sur ce cadavre, il balança la chaise au loin et repris son souffle en observant l'homme sanguinolent au sol. Les nombreux millions revenant à Chan étaient à lui désormais.

''Rien de personnel.'' Pensa-t-il en souriant sincèrement cette fois-ci.

Il s'empara ensuite du micro et activa la communication.

-Ici Silver Wolf, je répète ici Silver Wolf. À vous.

-Silver Wolf ici UBCS. À vous. 

-J'ai toutes les informations demandées. Je me rends de ce pas à l'hôpital. Terminé.

-Bien reçu Silver Wolf. Terminé.

Ce que l'équipe ne savait pas c'est qu'avant de partir il avait l'intention d'attendre un peu. Attendre que la tour horloge sonne afin de rejoindre cette splendide créature donc il ne voulait plus se languir plus longtemps. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. C'était faux...totalement faux. La jeune Valentine l’obsédait autant que son précieux compte en banque dorénavant.


	4. L'hôpital

Jill épuisée avait rejoint Carlos à la chapelle, mais pas sans avoir été victime de la pluie. Elle pris le long drapé bleu déposé sur l'autel et s’emmitoufla tout en s'épongeant les cheveux. Le jeune homme la fixait...elle avait énormément de retard ce qui n'était pas fidèle à ses habitudes. Elle devait lui fournir une explication.

-J'ai croisé Nikolai. Il est en vie...et officiellement un ennemi. C'est un vrai psychopathe...mais...il a eut pitié de moi. Il m'a soigné et il m'a laissé filer. Dit la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

Carlos la regarda sidéré. Il s'approcha et lui tenu gentiment les épaules afin de voir si elle allait bien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa morsure avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

-Comment ça se peut? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? 

La jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre intention de discuter avec Carlos de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

-Je lui ai tenu tête et je lui ai dit de me laisser partir. Dit-elle en fuyant son regard.

Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir. Éviter certains sujets c'était tout aussi pire que de mentir. L'expression coucher avec l'ennemi...elle n'en était pas loin. Jill était une femme franche et honnête et raconter des bobards ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Le jeune homme au teint basané leva le sourcil perplexe.

-Cet homme donne plutôt l'impression de passer en mode attaque lorsqu'on tente de le défier...pas le contraire.

Jill fit signe à Carlos de se retourner, tandis qu'elle retirait ses vêtements humides. Elle enfila son uniforme de la police. 

-Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi il m'a épargné. Dit-elle en réchauffant ses mains en les frottant au-dessus d'une des nombreuses chandelles allumées.

Ça par contre c'était l'entière vérité. Jill ne comprenait pas. Elle observa la flamme de la bougie et se frotta les yeux. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Carlos dos à elle feuilletait des livres bibliques sans grand intérêt avant de se retourner.

-J'ai su qu'il était encore en vie lorsque j'ai intercepté son appel radio. Il se rend à l'hôpital. Je propose qu'on le surprenne là-bas. De plus, je suis prêt à parier qu'il tentera de s'emparer d'un échantillon de l'anti-virus afin de le vendre au plus offrant. 

Jill n'avait pas envie de le recroiser. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme. Il était difficile à cerner et ça là rendait vraiment confuse.

-Ne devrions-nous pas seulement nous rendre à la tour horloge et déguerpir d'ici? Dit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être la responsable de la mort de cet homme. Elle lui devait là vie malgré l'étrange situation dans laquelle il l'avait mise. Elle lui était redevable même s'il était un monstre.

-Si l'anti-virus tombe entre de mauvaise main, ce pourrait être très dangereux. Et c'est une preuve indiscutable pour contrer Umbrella dans le futur. Dit Carlos en la regardant avec un grand sérieux.

Jill soupira. Il avait raison.

-Allons-y. Dit la jeune femme en s'emparant de son sac.

Carlos la stoppa de sa main.

-Pas avant que tu ne te sois reposée. Après une telle morsure tu dois reprendre des forces. Dit-il en lui donnant une bouteille d'eau et une barre protéiné. 

Elle bu et mangea avant de s'allonger sur l'un des bancs de prière. Carlos alla s'allonger sur le banc juste derrière et tout deux tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Durant les 30 minutes qui suivirent, Jill rêva d'araignées et de la douleur de la morsure. Elle courait sans s'arrêter et pourtant, elle n'avançait pas alors que les araignées elles étaient rapides. Elle se retourna et brandit son arme, mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle appuyait sur la détente, aucune balle n'en sortait. Elle fut vite rattrapée et l'une des araignées la fit tomber sur le dos et la chevaucha. Il y avait des centaines de ses petits sur toute la surface de son corps. Des milliers de petites pattes la percutaient, tandis que l'immense mère la maintenait prisonnière. Elle pouvait voir ses multiples yeux ainsi que ses deux énormes crocs gigoter d'impatience et prêt à l'attaque. Elle ferma les yeux en détournant la tête et c'est alors que l'atmosphère changea et qu'elle sentie une douce pression contre son cou. Lorsqu'elle osa ouvrir les yeux, Nikolai était allongé par-dessus elle et lui procurait ses baisers passionnés qu'elle adorait t'en. Elle n'était pas attachée cette fois et elle pouvait caresser le torse et les épaules musclés de l'homme Russe à sa guise. Elle lui caressa le visage en frôlant sa cicatrice de son pouce et le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle sentit ensuite les doigts experts de son amant baisser la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons et glisser à nouveau sa main à l'intérieur de ses sous-vêtements. 

-Hum! S'exclama-t-elle en se réveillant en sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Carlos derrière.

-Rien j'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout. Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée d'eau. 

-C'est pas à ça que ça ressemblait. Dit Carlos en se levant.

Jill lui afficha un regard offensé en se levant également. 

-Tu es en forme pour continuer? Demanda-t-il en n'insistant pas sur les étranges gémissements qu'elle avait poussée avant de se réveiller.

-Oui. Dit-elle sèchement en le dépassant sans le regarder.

Ils coururent au pas de course et traversèrent le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté jadis. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce des tableaux, elle observa la chaise où il y a à peine quelques heures Nikolai l'avait attaché. Arrivée à la pièce du fond, Jill s'arrêta.

-Cette cloche a été déplacée elle obstruait entièrement la porte lorsque j'y étais la dernière fois...il nous a devancé...nous n'aurions pas du nous reposer. Dit la jeune femme en reculant de quelques pas.

-Nous en avions tous les deux besoin Jill. Restons aux aguets. Voyons le bon côté des choses, il nous a frayé le chemin. Dit Carlos en ouvrant la porte. 

Elle approuva avant de charger son arme. Elle chemin elle avait eu la chance de trouver de quoi se fabriquer des grenades à l'azote à sa plus grand joie. Carlos pointa son fusil d'assaut avant d'observer de droite à gauche. Jill sur ses talons fit la même manœuvre et vit un baril d'essence en feu et plusieurs cadavres calcinés au sol. Il était bien passé par-là. Elle se pencha et observa les balles.

-Il est armé d'un Gatling. Dit-elle en relevant la tête vers Carlos inquiète.

Carlos tenta de démontrer que ce fait ne le dérangeait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il resserra ses doigts contre son arme et ne fit que hocher la tête. La faiblesse de cet arme était le temps qu'elle prenait à démarrer, mais une fois cela fait, elle provoquait de véritables carnages. Quelques morts-vivants avaient survécu à l'impact, mais pas sans avoir perdu quelques morceaux. Sans jambes, 3 monstres se traînèrent en leur direction en déversant leurs entrailles, laissant une odeur répugnante de pourriture flotter dans l'air. Jill changea d'arme afin de préserver le plus possible ses précieuses grenades. 

-Je les ai. Dit-elle en pointant son magnum sur eux. 

Elle fit feu et en une fraction de seconde, leurs crânes explosèrent, les arrêtant définitivement. Ils coururent ensuite contournant quelques voitures et arrivèrent à destination. Ils traversèrent le hall qui débordaient de cadavres de militaires ainsi que de docteurs et une fois arrivés à la réception ils entendirent une démarche qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu auparavant. 

Clic, clic, clic. 

Jill avait déjà eu plusieurs chiens dans son enfance et ce cliquetis au sol ressemblait à des griffes d'animaux. Elle se dit qu'il devait probablement s'agir des dobermans enragés qu'elle avait déjà du affronter, mais lorsqu'elle vit la gueule de la bestiole, elle vit qu'elle se trompait du tout au tout. Mis humaine, mis je ne sais quoi, cette créature ne possédait pas de yeux, mais une bouche gigantesque armée d'une cinquantaine de dents pointues, mais ce qui inquiétait Jill était beaucoup plus ses immenses paluches aux longues griffes acérées. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce type de créature. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que cet hôpital abritait d'autre. Elle poussa un répugnant cri et se précipita sur eux. Carlos lui vida le quart de son chargeur avant que celle-ci ne tombe. Les créatures mutaient et devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à tuer. Jill instinctivement, rangea son magnum pour s'armer de son lance grenade avec lequel elle se sentait plus en confiance. Ils passèrent par la réception pour se retrouver dans la salle de repos des médecins. Carlos fouilla plusieurs casiers et trouva quelques munitions bien appréciées. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur.

-Nous avons besoin d'un identificateur vocal pour l'activer. Dit Carlos en observant la jeune femme.

Jill fouilla un bureau empli de paperasse et s'empara d'un enregistreur audio. 

-Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Dit le jeune homme basané.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire. Dit la rouquine en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose donc tu ne veux pas me parler. 

-De quoi tu parles. Dit-elle en rembobinant le magnétophone.

-Tu mens extrêmement mal...ce qui est tout en ton honneur. Parles-moi Jill. Il ta fait du mal? Demanda Carlos en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune femme le regarda et soupira. C'était un bon gars...bien plus fréquentable que ne l'était Nikolai...mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Une connexion s'était établit entre elle et le Russe d'âge mur. Une connexion qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit avec Carlos, mais sa logique savait très bien que c'était avec lui qu'elle devait s'allier pour s'en sortir.

-Il ne m'a rien fait que je ne saurai gérer. Rassuré? Dit-elle en retirant gentiment sa main de son visage.

-D'accord. Dit-il en se tournant vers l'ascenseur.

Elle pesa sur le bouton ''play'' et la voix d'un homme se fit entendre. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et le point lumineux rouge s'éteignit et le verte s'illumina. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. 

-4F ou 3B? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Nous devons inspecter les deux. Dit-elle en souriant.

Carlos appuya sur le 4F et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le corridor était tranquille. Après être tourné à leur gauche ils entrèrent dans la chambre 401. Des cadavres de serpents croisés avec des sangsues gisaient au sol mortes. Jill s'empara de deux plantes vertes qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Elle s'approcha ensuite du cadavre d'un médecin criblé de balles au sol et le toucha.

-Encore chaud...faisons attention. Dit-elle en se relevant.

Ils inspectèrent ensuite la chambre 402. Derrière un cadre se trouvait un espace réfrigéré dans lequel devait se trouver la base du vaccin. Il n'y était plus. 

-Merde! S'exclama Carlos en jetant le cadre par terre.

-Ne perdons pas espoir allons à l'autre étage. Dit-elle en courant rapidement vers l'ascenseur.


	5. Anti-virus

Tout se déroulait à merveille, il avait la moitié de l'antidote à sa portée. Il allait bientôt nager dans l'argent. Il se visualisa sur le sable chaud, un verre de vodka tonic à la main obtenant absolument tout ce qu'il voulait au moindre claquement de doigts. Ce premier étage avait été plutôt tranquille. Un médecin terrifié et quelques serpents...il n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée. Par contre à cette étage, il avait eu droit à une nuée de morts-vivants vêtus de sarraus blancs comme entrée. Il les avait dégommé avec tout ce qui lui restait de son Gatling. Il changea ensuite pour le Western Custom M37. Après avoir franchit un corridor sombre, il franchit une porte et derrière elle, l'attendait la créature baptisé. ''The Hunter. Code-Ma-121.'' Il avait envoyé un rapport détaillé à ses employeurs sur l'évolution de ce monstre et il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Rapide et destructeur. Tuant autant les êtres humains que les morts-vivants. Une créature tout à fait incontrôlable ce qui n'en faisait pas une arme très utile. Le tyran était vraiment l'une des meilleures créations d'Umbrella. Il était facilement programmable et d'une puissance exceptionnelle et il espérait bien ne pas avoir à le croiser, même s'il était programmé que pour tuer les membres des S.T.A.R.S. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter tôt ou tard, mais tard serait le mieux. 

En attendant, il balança quelques cartouches à la gueule d'une des créatures aux immenses griffes. Il entendit le cliquetis des griffes d'une autre de ces créatures, mais il n'eut qu'à dépenser une seule balle. Il tira dans l'un des mécanismes rouges au mur et l'explosion le grilla net. L'autre étage était le calme avant la tempête. 

Il franchit ensuite une autre porte et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut ces deux créatures amphibiennes sans yeux et sans dents immobilisées dans deux immenses tubes emplis de liquide. MA-124 Hunter Gamma. Il ne s'était pas laissé impressionné par aucune des créatures qu'il avait vu ici, mais celle-ci, il les détestait. À première vu elle n'avait l'air de rien voir même stupide, mais si elle parvenait à vous attraper, elle pouvait vous avaler en entier sans même avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Il ne fallait surtout pas leur faire dos. Évidemment pour mélanger la base de l'anti-virus à l'aide de la machine adéquate, il fallait activer la prise électrique ce qui aussitôt allait vider le contenu du liquide dans lequel ces monstres répugnants flottaient. Rien n'allait être facile. Nikolai tourna l'interrupteur et observa le liquide descendre et les créatures endormit respiraient lentement l'air ambiant sans bouger le moindre muscle. L'homme Russe les dévisagea quelques instants avant de déposer la base dans la machine. Il devait manœuvrer les manivelles de sorte à obtenir deux série de barres de couleurs identiques. 7 barres bleus et une barre jaune. Après avoir baissé la manivelle A, 1 et 3, il obtenu satisfaction. La base s'ouvrit et la fiole contenant ce dispendieux liquide rougeoyant apparu devant lui. Les poils de ses bras se raidirent face à un tel pouvoir. Il mélangea la base du vaccin avec celle-ci et il avait officiellement le l'anti-virus. Alors qu'il venait pour déguerpir, les deux créatures sortirent de leur coma et défoncèrent leurs immenses bocaux. La pièce n'était pas très bien disposée pour combattre ces créatures. Elles pouvaient facilement le prendre en ''sandwitch''. Un peu honteux de ne pas combattre et de choisir la solution facile, il se précipita sur la porte et la franchit. Il couru vers l'ascenseur et c'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit le duo qu'il ne s'attendait pas voir. Surprit, mais ayant de très bons réflexe, il donna un immense coup à l'arme de Carlos qui tomba au sol et lui donna une droite que le jeune homme su toutefois encaisser. Il resta debout et lui sauta à la gorge. Les hommes se retrouvèrent au sol. Le jeune homme au teint basané dégaina un couteau à sa ceinture et le dirigea vers Nikolai qui le stoppa en lui maintenant le poignet.Carlos tenta de toute ses forces d'abattre la lame. Jill pointait son arme

'' Il ose. Je vais l'égorger avec sa propre lame cet espèce de petit arrogant.'' Pensa Nikolai en luttant. 

Elle avait un pied dans l'ascenseur et un pied à l'extérieur. Les corridors étaient très petits. Ce n'était pas évident de trouver une bonne position de tir. 

''Descend-le. Fais-le...il a contribué à la mort de millier de gens. Il le mérite. Fais-le.''

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était surprise à trembler en tenant son arme, c'était dans ses premiers jours de formation et la toute première fois qu'elle avait enlevé la vie à quelqu'un en devoir. Aujourd'hui, elle tremblait. Les deux hommes roulaient l'un sur l'autre, c'était risquer de faire feu. C'est alors que deux grandes ombres apparurent dans le coin du couloir. 

-ATTENTION! Cria Jill en visant les deux amphibiens qui avaient réussit à s'échapper.

Nikolai profita de l’inattention de Carlos pour lui balancer une autre droite. L'homme Russe se remit debout et couru en direction de l'ascenseur. Il y entra et observa toujours Jill avec ce brûlant désir dans ses yeux. D'une main, elle braquait toujours son arme sur lui. 

-Tu veux me tuer Jill? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas encore terminé entre-nous n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'homme mûr d'une voix douce.

Elle devait agir vite. Carlos était au sol assommé et ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que ces créatures n'en fasse qu'une bouchée. La vie de Carlos était plus importante que la mort de Nikolai...de toute façon...elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle en était incapable. Elle quitta l'ascenseur et fit feu sur les amphibiens qui après quelques cris s'écroulèrent au sol en émettant quelques gargouillis immondes, ensuite quelques spasmes et puis plus rien. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le périmètre était sûr, elle observa l'ascenseur. Les portes étaient fermées. Il était parti. Elle se pencha ensuite sur Carlos et observa son visage enflé par les coups.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Merci Jill...mais il a l'antidote. Nous avons fait tout ça pour rien. Dit le jeune homme alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

Jill lui fit un grand sourire et sortit de son sac en bandoulière l'anti-virus.

-Comment? Demanda Carlos en souriant de toutes ces dents. 

-Ça n'a prit qu'un instant...je lui ai dérobé en quittant l'ascenseur. 

Satisfait, le duo quitta l'hôpital et une fois arrivé à la réception, Jill vit un objet accroché sur l'une des colonnes qui n'était pas là au départ. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...Murmura Jill qui savait trop bien ce que c'était. 

Ils observèrent la minuterie de la bombe, plus que 7 minutes.

-Court! Cria Carlos en piquant un sprint. 

Malgré leur fatigue ils coururent à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque se fit sentir derrière eux. Sans prendre le temps de regarder, ils continuèrent de courir en regardant droit devant. Une chaleur se fit sentir dans leur dos et ils purent entendre le bruit des fenêtres qui éclatèrent sur le coup de l'impact. Après s'être projeté au loin, ils évitèrent l'explosion de justesse. Ils observèrent l'hôpital s'écrouler sur elle-même et réalisèrent à nouveau qu'ils avaient échappé à la mort. Tous les deux épongèrent leur front en sueur et s'observèrent.

-Lorsqu'il va s'apercevoir qu'il n'a plus l'antidode...il voudra te tuer. Dit Carlos.

-Probablement. Il ne nous restes plus qu'à nous rendre à la tour horloge et nous enfuir aussi loin que possible de toute cette folie une bonne fois pour toute. Dit Jill en observant la fiole avant de la cacher soigneusement dans son sac.


	6. Le virus

Ils avaient couru en ne prenant aucune minute de pause jusqu'à leur destination. Ils reprirent leur souffle et confiante, Jill sortie de son sac la clé dorée. 

-Enfin. Dit-elle.

-Finalmente. Dit Carlos en Espagnol.

Elle emboîta la clé dorée dans le mécanisme et c'est alors que les cloches du salut se firent entendre. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers, Carlos sur les talons et quitta la tour. Peu de temps après, le bruit d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre. Le duo ria aux éclats avant de se prendre dans leurs bras. 

Bouillonnant de jalousie, l'homme Russe quitta sa cachette et braqua son arme sur eux. Carlos eu le réflexe de cacher Jill derrière lui.

-Que c'est touchant. Éloignes-toi d'elle. Tout de suite! 

Carlos ne lui obéit pas, ce qui fit que le mettre plus en colère. Sans la moindre hésitation, il fit feu. Le jeune homme au teint basané se prit une balle dans l'épaule et tomba au sol. Jill dégaina son arme, observant l'hélicoptère qui approchait de plus en plus ainsi que Carlos. Nikolai s'avança prêt de la jeune femme sans peur.

-Tu ne pensais pas me quitter comme ça...qui plus est avec le vaccin. Très maline...très maline...tu me l'as pris sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais? Lorsque je te disais que tu me rendais faible...j'avais raison. Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement te tuer. Ainsi je pourrais redevenir fort à nouveau.

Jill en avait assez de jouer avec lui. Elle avait accumulé t'en d'émotions, vécue t'en de pertes, subit t'en d'injustices. Elle était si prêt du but et pourtant le destin s'acharnait sur elle encore et encore. Elle jeta son arme.

-Jill non! S'exclama Carlos en cramponnant son épaule blessée.

La jeune rouquine s'approcha de Nikolai et appuya son front contre le canon de son arme. Nikolai fut fasciné de voir une femme avec autant de couilles.

-Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, la mort ce n'est rien. Vas-y! Je suis un poids pour toi? Vas-y! Appui sur la détente! Dit-elle en tentant d'appuyer les doigts sur la gâchette afin de le faire à sa place. 

Nikolai la poussa et s'éloigna d'elle. La jeune femme les yeux plein d'eau le défi à nouveau du regard. 

''Cette femme te rend faible...pourquoi...pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas autant que ça ne le devrait? Pourquoi en ressens-tu même une certaine joie? Depuis quand ressens-tu de l'empathie Nikolai? Non...non je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.''

Il baissa alors son arme. L'homme et la femme s'observèrent longuement. Deux personnes qui au départ se détestaient avait développé au travers cet enfer un lien qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer. C'est alors qu'une immense ombre armée d'un lance roquette apparu du haut du tramway qu'ils avaient utilisé pour se rendre à la tour horloge et tira en direction de l'hélicoptère.

-Non! Cria Jill en observant la roquette se diriger droit sur l'appareil qui explosa et alla se cracher contre la tour horloge avant de s'écrouler au sol.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de désespoir en se tenant la tête. Nikolai leva la tête vers la créature qui était nul autre que le Tyran qui bondit du toit pour se retrouver en face d'eux. 

-Stars. Gronda la créature en se dirigeant vers Jill qui était à présent désarmée.

La jeune fille se recula en évitant l'un de ses tentacules avec justesse. La créature dégaina à nouveau l'une de ses tentacules et sans réfléchir, Nikolai s'interposa et se pris la pris à l'épaule. Une brûlure épouvantable se faisait sentir dans tout son corps, mais son intervention permis à Jill de récupérer son lance grenade et elle fit feu. Carlos de son autre bras, s'empara de son fusil d'assaut et fit feu lui aussi. Nikolai voyait des étoiles, mais il reprit le dessus et aida le duo à se débarrasser de la créature. Le Tyran grogna de colère et couru en direction de la jeune femme qui lui dégaina ses grenades l'une après l'autre. Nikolai savait qu'il allait à l'encontre de son contrat en s'en prenant à la créature la plus sophistiquée d'Umbrella, mais il devait le faire. Ce monstre hideux dégaina une roquette qui fit courir le trio dans tous les sens dans le but d'étourdir la bête qui ne savait plus qui tirer. Carlos lui vida son chargeur entier et dégaina ensuite son minable Berreta qu'il devait détester en cet instant se dit Nikolai en continuant de feinter la bête tout en lui tirant dans le dos. L'homme Russe avait très envie de buter Carlos ''par erreur'' durant la bataille, mais pas avant d'avoir mis fin à ce monstre. Au bout d'un moment, le Tyran tomba à genoux. Il était affaiblit, mais en plein dans le champ de mire de l'homme Russe qui avait utilisé toutes ses balles. Il jeta un regard à Jill qui hocha la tête en lui lançant son lance grenade qu'il attrapa. Il visa la tête et sans la moindre hésitation, il tira.

-Stars. Grogna-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler pour de bon. 

Une fois le danger écarté, il devait faire face à une autre menace. Carlos se tenait dans son dos et le visait.

-Crève saleté de traître! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rempli de haine.

Nikolai commença à voir double...ce fut seulement là qu'il réalisa qu'il était infecté. Il se retourna et fit face à son assaillant.

-Vas-y gamin. Butes-moi! S'exclama l'homme Russe en jetant l'arme au sol.

-Non! Cria Jill en se jetant sur Carlos. 

Le jeune homme au teint basané la poussa insulté.

-Il m'a tiré dessus! Ce psychopathe rêve uniquement de me faire la peau! 

-C'est vrai. Dit Nikolai qui souhaitait le provoquer.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir.

-Toi la ferme! Carlos, si tu fais ça tu n'arriveras plus jamais à te regarder dans le miroir. Ne fait pas ça!

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi le protèges-tu Jill? Pourquoi?!? Il a tenté de nous faire exploser dans cet hôpital de malheur tu as oublié? Hurla le jeune homme surmené.

-Ça par contre c'est faux, je savais pertinemment que vous aviez le temps de vous en tirer lorsque j'ai déclenché la minuterie de cette bombe. Dit Nikolai en levant un doigt.

-La ferme j'ai dit! Il m'a sauvé la vie ENCORE, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est de le laisser mourir avec dignité!

-Même infecté ce salaud peut faire encore beaucoup de dégâts! Je dois le tuer! Dit-il en approchant son arme. 

Ensuite Nikolai jeta un regard à Jill avant que sa vue ne se brouille pour de bon. Il sombra lentement dans l’inconscience, affaiblit par le Virus-T qui circulait maintenant dans ses veines.


	7. La chapelle

Jill après avoir soigné Carlos, l'avait persuadé de ramener Nikolai à la chapelle en attendant son sort. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le remercier du sacrifice qu'il avait fait. 

-Tu es certaine que je peux te laisser seule avec lui le temps que j'aille nous trouver un autre moyen de quitter cette ville? 

-Oui...lorsqu'il se transformera, je tiens à ce que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Dit-elle tout bas en regardant Nikolai respirer avec difficulté. 

Lorsque Carlos quitta la pièce, Jill tel un lion en cage, fit quelques aller retour en observant l'homme. Étendu sur l'autel les poignets attachés derrière le dos, l'homme Russe avait un teint beaucoup plus pâlot qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Jill impatiente de le voir conscient pris une bouteille d'eau et l'aspergea. 

-Debout! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

L'homme s'éveilla surpris, mais ne pris pas la peine de tenter de se lever. Il était beaucoup trop faible pour ça.

-Pourquoi ais-je une impression de déjà vue. Dit-il amusé avant de s'assombrir. -Où es ton Don Juan? 

Jill par compassion s'empara d'une serviette et épongea le front humide de l'homme mûr, mais elle ne pouvait contrôler la colère et la peur qui grandissaient en elle.

-Il cherche un moyen de nous sortir de là...mais toi! Dit-elle en jetant la serviette avec violence. - C'est quoi ton problème?!? Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de ce que tu avais et filer? Il te fallait à tout pris le vaccin en plus? Pourquoi t'être montré aussi avare?!? Regarde maintenant où tu en es! S'exclama la jeune femme hors d'elle en s'éloignant. 

Elle entendit l'homme ricaner.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de drôle!?! Demanda-t--elle en déposant furieusement ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu t'inquiètes de mon sort. C'est agréable à entendre. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

La jeune femme se calma et l'observa. Dire que la personne qui agonisait devant ses yeux aurait pu être elle-même, s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne put résister et lui caressa le visage quelques instants. L'homme ouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard admiratif.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'être pris ce Virus à ma place? Demanda Jill les yeux remplis de larmes.

L'homme soupira en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Si seulement je le savais. Tu es parvenue à me rendre plus humain. Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou t'en vouloir pour ça. Vu la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, j'imagine plus la deuxième options.

Jill baissa la tête.

-Tu m'en veux.

Nicholai appuya sa main par-dessus la tienne.

-Non. C'est à moi que j'en veux d'avoir laisser un simple jeu sexuel se transformer en quelque chose de plus compliqué. Dit-il doucement en détournant la tête et en éloignant sa main.

''La ferme.'' Pensa Jill en se frottant le visage en retenant un sanglot.

C'était officiellement la mission la plus difficile de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'une situation pareille pouvait lui arriver. Surtout pas avec un membre d'Umbrella. Elle poussa un long soupire et s'installa à l'orgue miniature dans le coin de la pièce et joua quelques airs tristounets, ce qui ne rendit pas la situation plus facile bien au contraire, mais en ce moment elle n'avait pas l'âme à jouer autre chose.

-Un autre de tes talents cachés. Murmura Nikolai d'une voix faible.

-Quel est le tien? Demanda Jill qui avait envie de connaître un peu mieux l'homme qu'il était.

-Tu veux dire mise à part être une machine à tuer parfaite? 

-Mise à part ça... idiot. Dit-elle en continuant de jouer.

L'homme Russe leva les bras et observa ses mains qui prenait petit à petit une couleur bleuté.

-Je suis doué de mes mains. J'espérais pouvoir bâtir ma propre maison une fois ma retraite officialisée. J'avais déjà dessiné les plans. 

-Tu...est-ce qu'une femme t'attend quelque part Nikolai? 

L'homme ne répondit pas. Jill cessa de jouer et le fixa, attendant une réponse. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper l'homme Russe soupira à nouveau.

-Personne ne m'attends et personne ne me pleurera. 

Jill ne faisait que rendre la situation encore plus atroce en cherchant à le connaître de la sorte. C'était stupide de sa part, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent luisant de larmes.

''Ne pleure surtout pas Valentine.'' Se dit-elle en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Nikolai, d'immenses cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux et ses veines étaient voyantes et gonflées. Il était sur le point de partir pour de bon. Elle sortie l'anti-virus de sa poche et l'observa attentivement. Il s'agissait de son unique preuve pour contrer Umbrella. Sans cet anti-virus, il n'y avait plus que sa parole contre la leur et malheureusement, elle ne valait pas grand chose. Elle observa ensuite Nikolai. Il était sur le point de se laisser mourir...pour elle. Pourrait-elle vivre avec ce poids sur ses épaules pour le restant de ses jours?

-Non je ne peux pas! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur l'homme avant de lui injecter l’antidote directement dans le cœur.

Elle retint son souffle et l'observa. Au bout de quelques minutes, son teint redevint normal, ses veines s’atténuèrent ainsi que ses cernes noirs. Sa respiration devint plus régulière et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. La jeune femme lui sourit et coupa les liens à son dos à l'aide de son couteau. L'homme observa ses mains qui reprenaient petit à petit les couleurs de la vie. Jill avait envie de lui caresser le visage à nouveau, elle avança sa main, mais se ravisa. Nikolai remarqua son geste. Il se leva lentement et s'avança auprès d'elle.

-Voilà je ne te dois plus rien. Fiche le camp maintenant. Dit-elle en lui faisant dos.

L'homme Russe déposa ses mains contre ses épaules et la retourna vers lui.

-Pas avant de t'avoir touché une dernière fois. Dit-il en caressant ses bras de haut en bas avant de déposer ses mains contre ses joues.

Jill inondée par l'ivresse de le savoir toujours en vie frissonna à son contact. Elle était si heureuse et si confuse tout à la fois.

-Pourquoi rends-tu cette situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà? Nous sommes ennemis tu te rappelles? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

Nikolai continua de caresser ses joues.

-Nos camps sont ennemis...toi tu n'es pas mon ennemi et je ne suis pas le tien. 

Cette simple proximité entre eux mettait Jill dans tout ses états. Elle lutta contre ses envies et se recula.

-Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ne te conduis-tu pas comme le salaud que tu as toujours été avec moi? 

S'il se comportait en psychopathe avec elle tout serait tellement plus simple. Lui résister serait tellement plus simple. Pensa-t-elle en aillant du mal à retrouver son souffle t'en elle sentait l'excitation qu'elle éprouvait pour lui la dominer. Juste être aux faits que cet homme avait tué des gens innocents, devrait être suffisant pour la refroidir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une part d'elle plongeait vers le côté obscure à pleine tête. 

-Tu es différente de toutes celles que j'ai connu alors je te traite différemment c'est tout. Dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau et de la saisir par la taille.

Jill n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Elle ne fit qu'appuyer ses mains contre son torse en tremblotant.

-Je te veux et tu me veux. Tant et aussi longtemps que nous ne franchirons pas cette insupportable limite, nous nous hanterons l'un l'autre pour le restant de nos jours. Soupira Nikolai en se penchant sur elle.

Il ne l'embrassa pas...il ne fit qu'approcher ses lèvres des tiennes...attendant sa réponse.

Jill n'en pouvait plus. Il avait raison. Cette limite était insupportable et il était temps de la franchir. Elle s'empressa de l'embrasser. Les deux amants s’agrippèrent l'un à l'autre en échangeant un interminable baiser brûlant. Des frissons parsemèrent tout le corps de la jeune femme qui se mit rapidement à dévêtir l'homme auprès d'elle. 

Nikolai observa la jeune femme caresser et embrasser son torse nu en caressant ses cours cheveux roux et soupira d'aise. Ses lèvres étaient exquises. Elles se baladèrent vicieusement contre son nombril et avec fougue, Jill baissa sa fermeture éclair, retira ses pantalons ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. La jeune Valentine ne résistait plus et lui montrait enfin à quel point elle le désirait. Elle le poussa vers l'autel et le força à sa s'asseoir avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Elle caressa son sexe humide de haut en bas en haletant de plaisir avant de le mettre dans la bouche. L'homme serra les lèvres et les dents tellement c'était bon. Il la savait fougueuse, mais pas à ce point, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Sa langue était vicieuse et sa pression contre son gland était parfaite, mais il ne perdit pas de vue son but qui était de la faire gémir et de la faire supplier et en ce moment, c'était plutôt l'inverse qui était en train de se passer. Il s'empressa de la relever et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il releva sa jupe et cramponna ses fesses avant de leur donner une petite fessé qui fit sursauter et sourire Jill qui ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. Il la déshabilla de la tête au pieds. 

''Ce qu'elle est belle putain.'' Pensa-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres à nouveau sur celle de Jill avant de goûter et de palper chacun de ses seins avec envie.

La jeune femme se mit à gémir et pourtant ce n'était que le début. Il la fit s'allonger sur l'autel et continua de titiller ses mamelons du bout de sa langue et d'une main il s'empressa de caresser son visage à nouveau. Enivrée par le plaisir la jeune rouquine pris l'un de ses doigts, le suça et le lécha avec passion. La langue de Nikolai devint alors plus baladeuse. Il la fit glisser le long de son ventre plat et embrassa doucement son mont de venus. C'est alors qu'il sentit le corps de la jeune femme frémir sous ses coups de langue et qu'il se sentit réellement maître de la situation. Il avait l’intention de lui affliger son coup de grâce. C'est alors qu'il embrassa voracement son sexe rose et délicieusement parfumé de sa langue. Goûtant à ce qui faisait d'elle une femme, savourant chaque parcelles de cette chair humide et sensible. Léchant sa vulve, effleurant sournoisement son clitoris avant de le suçoter sans aucune gêne. Il pu entendre la jeune femme murmurer un léger ''oui'' ce qui le satisfit au plus au point. Il continua ce massage humide encore un bon moment en caressant ses seins de ses deux mains. Nikolai avait toujours adoré le corps de la femme sous toutes ses coutures et sous tous ses angles et spécialement cet endroit. L'entrée du paradis, la source des plus grands plaisirs...comment ne pas avoir envie de vénérer cet endroit en ne lui procurant pas toute l'attention donc il avait besoin. C'était insensé pour lui. 

Jill n'avait jamais rencontré un partenaire qui aimait autant lui procurer du plaisir oral. Elle ressentait souvent que c'était une corvée pour ses partenaires qui souhaitait d'abord et avant tout la pénétrer. Nikolai lui aimait ce qu'il faisait et elle pouvait le ressentir et ça ne rendait que l'acte encore meilleur. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirée. Son corps s'agitait par lui-même t'en elle était folle de plaisir. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul amateur de cunnilingus qu'elle eut jamais croisé soit un tel tordu? Elle ferma les yeux et se caressa les seins en souriant et c'est alors que le courant électrique qui la traversait stoppa abruptement. 

Pourquoi arrêtait-il? Elle ouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour le regarder. Il la regardait et lui affichait un regard amusé. Elle était si excitée et pourtant elle lu dans ses yeux ce qu'il voulait. 

-Merde. Grogna-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre l'autel.

Il lui donna quelques coups de langue qui la fit sursauter de bonheur et il s'arrêta à nouveau.

''Salaud.'' Se dit-elle frustrée et à la fois amusée.

-Nikolai...je t'en supplie ne t'arrête pas. Continu. Dit-elle entre deux souffles. 

Voilà ce qu'il désirait entendre. En retenant un ricanement, il plaqua à nouveau sa langue et sa bouche contre son sexe et son plaisir continua de grimper en flèche. Bientôt, elle n'en puis plus et ne désirait qu'une chose, le sentir en elle. Elle lui agrippa le dos et la nuque et le fit venir auprès d'elle. Jill le masturba quelques instants en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Dit-le. Ordonna l'homme Russe d'une voix sombre.

-Prends-moi Nikolai. Gémit-elle.

Oh oui il allait la prendre et elle ne l'oublierai pas...lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il lui agrippa les poignets et les mis au-dessus de sa tête avant de la pénétrer de tout son sexe sans la quitter des yeux. La jeune fille poussa une plainte sourde, tandis qu'il débuta une incessante série de va et vient brutaux ce qui eut pour effet de la faire gémir de plaisir. Enfin elle était tienne! Le son de leurs plaintes respectives s'entremêlaient ensemble telle une symphonie. Une symphonie des désirs interdits. Jill était délicieusement étroite et cette pression contre son sexe était goûteuse. Cette femme le rendait complètement dingue. Son pressentiment était justifié, elle était la meilleure baise de sa vie. Elle lui caressa les fesses avant de s'emparer de ses hanches et d'accélérer la cadence de ses élans. Elle voulait le sentir d'avantage et il se fit une joie de la baiser encore plus fort et plus vite. 

-Je veux te voir te caresser. Ordonna l'homme Russe sans cesser ses mouvements de va et vient.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres amusée et fit tournoyer ses doigts autour de son clitoris et elle se mit à gémir encore d'avantage. Nikolai éblouit par ce ravissant spectacle, embrassa son cou et le mordit de manière possessive avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Toujours en elle et sous le feu de l'action, il la souleva et se mis debout. Les longues et splendides jambes de la jeune femme enroulait solidement sa taille. Malgré sa musculature la jeune femme était légère comme une plume, il n'eut pas la moindre difficulté à saisir son corps tout entier et le faire aller et venir contre son sexe tendu de plaisir. 

Jill encercla le cou de son amant de ses bras. Cette position faisait en sorte qu'elle sentait son sexe s'introduire encore plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle et c'était la meilleure sensation qu'elle eut connu. Elle adorait la puissance et l'assurance de cet homme. Il lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir réussir tout ce qu'il souhaitait entreprendre dans la vie et elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il faisait était parfait. Il se prenait pour un Dieu et il agissait comme tel. Leurs corps joliment entraînés perlaient de sueur, tandis qu'ils se donnaient l'un a l'autre comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier jour sur terre ce qui était peut-être le cas. En ces temps apocalyptiques, rien était certain. 

-Nikolai. Gémit la jeune femme qui était sur le point de perdre la tête.

L'homme l'amena vers le tapis rouge longeant l'allée et l'y allongea en continuant de la pénétrer encore et toujours. Jill allait bientôt jouir, mais pas avant qu'elle n'eut fait ce donc elle avait envie. 

-À ton tour de t'allonger! S'exclama-t-elle avec fougue. 

Nikolai amusé leva un sourcil.

-Toi tu veux me chevaucher moi? C'est plus fort que toi tu dois avoir le dessus pas vrai? 

-Oh tait-toi et laisse-toi faire! S'exclama-t-elle en le faisant rouler sous elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. 

Cette histoire de qui allait flancher le dernier était ridicule, ils avaient tous les deux flanchés depuis longtemps. 

''Très bien mademoiselle Valentine. Voyons ce que vous avez dans le ventre.'' Pensa Nikolai alors qu'elle introduisait son sexe en elle rapidement. 

Cette position laissait voir à Nikolai sa somptueuse poitrine qu'il s'empressa de caresser alors qu'elle allait et venait en lui en se déhanchant sensuellement. Cette femme était si chaude! L'homme Russe sentit qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le point de non retour. Jill accéléra ses coups de bassins. Il se mit vite en position assise alors qu'elle allait et venait toujours en lui et la serra contre son torse en poussant un immense cri de satisfaction. Jill poussa également un immense gémissement et tous les deux jouir à l'unisson en se cramponnant l'un à l'autre. Leurs corps tremblaient comme ils n'avaient jamais tremblé. Jill voulu se retirer, mais Nikolai l'en empêcha.

-Pas tout de suite! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant d'avantage contre lui.

Il voulait la sentir encore.

Jill sourit de bonheur et ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir flattée d'être traitée si différemment des autres. Cet homme ne s'attachait à personne. Il n'aimait personne. Il méprisait la plupart des gens, mais pas elle. En ce moment, la jeune femme se sentait unique et privilégiée. En retrouvant petit à petit leurs souffles, les amants s'observèrent longuement avant de s'embrasser avec tendresse et affection. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et tentaient de trouver quelque chose à se dire, mais aucun mot n'était assez bien pour qualifier ce qui venait de se passer. Le silence était le meilleur des choix et ils se contentèrent de se sourire. Ils ignorèrent combien de temps ils passèrent à se regarder, mais c'était agréable et au bout d'un moment, Jill se retira. 

Nikolai l'observa de la tête aux pieds en déposant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Jill s'habilla lentement et Nikolai décida de faire de même. Une fois habillé, on aurait juré que rien ne s'était passé et pourtant c'était bel et bien arrivé.

-Je dois rendre mon dernier rapport... ensuite Umbrella m'enverra un hélicoptère. Tu pourrais te faire passer pour une civile et venir avec moi. Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Nikolai vit l'expression sur le visage de Jill et comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle signifiait.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp Nikolai. Va-t-en. Dit-elle tout bas en baissant la tête.

L'homme Russe la pris par les épaules.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais Umbrella va lancer un missile qui va anéantir cette ville. C'est la meilleure façon pour eux de faire disparaître toutes les preuves. Nous devons quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Jill l'observa minutieusement...il ne blaguait pas. 

-Umbrella ne fera jamais parti de ma vie que ce soit de près ou de loin. Même si ma vie en dépend, je ne me reposerai jamais sur eux.

-Tu préfères risquer de mourir ici par loyauté envers tes principes?

Elle lui sourit et fit oui de la tête. L'homme Russe pris délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et releva sa tête.

-Tu es vraiment fascinante Jill Valentine.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle se recula.

-Avant de partir, tu dois me frapper d'abord.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Carlos ne doit pas savoir que je t'ai aidé à t'enfuir. Je dois donner l'impression que tu es parvenu à te libérer et que tu m'as attaqué.  
Nikolai pris un air très sérieux ou du moins encore plus sérieux que la normal. 

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. 

-Tu n'as pas le choix! S'exclama Jill qui souhait qu'il disparaisse au plus vite avant qu'il ne voit dans son regard la peine quelle ressentait à l'idée de lui faire ses adieux.

-Frapper une femme après l'avoir baiser ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. 

Ce n'était pas le dernier souvenir qu'il avait envie d'emporter avec lui.

-Allez sergent faites ce que vous avez à faire. Ne broncher pas. Dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le regard glacial et sans émotion apparaître à nouveau sur le visage de l'homme Russe. Il là prit brutalement par le bras avant de prendre son élan et de lui balancer une gifle sur la joue gauche du revers de la main et une autre sur la joue droite à l'aide de sa paume. Il lui donna ensuite un coup brutal à l'estomac. Jill tomba à genoux et cracha du sang par terre le souffle coupé. Nikolai se pencha et déposa sa main dans son dos, mais la jeune femme le repoussa.

-Dégage maintenant. Allez! Je ne veux plus revoir ta gueule! Cria-t-elle à bout de patience.

Il là regarda quelques instants et quitta la pièce au pas de course. Dès qu'il fut parti, Jill se mit à pleurer.

-Merde! Cria-t-elle en frappant le sol de ses mains.


	8. Épilogue

Jill après s'être entraînée, profita d'un long sauna. Elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Lorsqu'elle sentie ses muscles se détendre, seulement là elle réalisa qu'elle s'en était vraiment sortie. Depuis sa mésaventure à Racoon city, elle avait constaté que ses muscles avait été tendu durant tout ce temps par l'adrénaline. Elle avait vaincu le Nemesis et miraculeusement un hélicoptère était venu à leur rescousse. Elle était encore en vie. Lorsqu'elle quitta le sauna, elle observa son corps nu dans la glace. Son combat avec le Tyran, l'avait laissé dans un piteux état. Il avait muté en une énorme masse aux nombreuses tentacules et avait acquis de nouveaux dons. Il avait la capacité de cracher de l'acide en quantité. Elle était parvenue à éviter la majorité des jets, mais pas sans se prendre quelques éclaboussures à la jambe. L'acide avait pénétré sa morsure d'araignée et il n'y avait pas de mot pour d'écrire la souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvé à ce moment là. Quelques tentacules lui avait fouetté le dos ainsi que les jambes et lui avait laissé de vilaines marques, mais elle se couvrit rapidement d'une serviette en se disant que c'était maintenant chose du passé. Nemesis n'était plus.

Elle s'approcha du miroir et observa sa lèvre fendue et ses bleus à la mâchoire. Ce Nikolai avait du punch. Avant que son transport ne viennent la chercher, elle avait vu et entendu l'hélicoptère dans lequel son ancien amant avait pris la fuite, elle le savait donc sain et sauf, mais il n'y avait pas que lui qui s'en était tiré, Umbrella aussi. Jill, Carlos et tous les membres qui avaient eu vent de leurs réels activités s'étaient unis pour témoigner contre eux, mais leurs paroles et les quelques documents qu'ils avaient conservés lors de leur expédition dans la défunte ville, ne faisait pas le poids contre la solide réputation qu'Umbrella s'était bâtit au fils des années. La jeune femme décida de se faire discrète à ce propos, mais se jura de continuer son combat. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, elle allait montrer leur véritable facette au monde entier.

Carlos avait cru son histoire à propos de Nikolai et de son évasion. Le jeune homme avait proposé de la revoir, mais Jill avait refusé sous prétexte qu'ils partageaient trop de mauvais souvenirs pour développer une quelconque relation, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Nikolai l'avait marqué et elle ne cessait de penser à lui. C'était un monstre sournois, assoiffé de sang et qui tuait sans l'ombre d'un remord, mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui le définissait. Elle était parvenue à voir bien plus que ça. Il allait lui manquer. Après tout, il avait raison, même s'il travaillait pour une compagnie qu'elle détestait, il n'était pas son ennemi. 

Une autre femme quitta le sauna et se coiffa au côté de Jill qui épongea doucement sa lèvre sensible d'eau fraîche. 

-Ça ne me regarde vraiment pas, mais je quitterais ce salopard à ta place. Dit la cliente croyant que Jill était une femme battue. 

Amusée, Jill se contenta de hausser les épaules, s'habilla d'une légère robe d'été et alla s'asseoir à la terrasse de son hôtel. Elle se commanda un Martini qu'elle s’avouera en fermant les yeux. Elle était au Bahamas, elle était bien, en vie...mais seule...comme trop souvent. C'est alors que l'un des serveurs déposa un autre Martini sur la table, ainsi qu'une note.

''Tu me hantes encore.'' 

Son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine, elle regarda vite autour d'elle et au bout de la terrasse, elle eut presque du mal à le reconnaître habillé en civil. Il portait une chemise à manche courte noir qui laissait voir ses bras musclés et des short cargos beige. Sur le coup, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit lui, mais lorsqu'il baissa ses lunettes de soleil et qu'elle vit son regard pâle et perçant, il n'y avait plus de doute. Elle se sentie euphorique et ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui sourire. L'homme qui n'était pas très expressif de nature, la gratifia toutefois d'un sourire en retour.

''Et puis pourquoi pas.'' Pensa la jeune femme en affichant un sourire plus grand encore.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais un fantasme non réglé avec Nikolai. Maintenant c'est fait. ;)


End file.
